


Fridays are his favorite day of the week

by Pat296



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Iron Dad, Other, Superfamily, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat296/pseuds/Pat296
Summary: Sometimes a family is your fiancée, your best friend, your spider child, and android whatever Happy's job description is these days,or Tony finds himself reflecting on how much things have changed since Civil War and how Fridays are now his favorite days of the week because he gets to spend the whole weekend with Peter.





	Fridays are his favorite day of the week

It had been a long process, earning Peter's trust again. Sometimes, he still didn't feel worthy of it. After the whole incident with the Vulture things had drastically changed. Tony had realised Peter was not going to stop his extracurricular activities, suit or no suit, so the easiest way to stop the kid from running head first into danger was to personally supervise his training and get more involved in Peter's life.

It's not like the kid held anything against him. Gods no, he still thought the Vulture incident had somehow been his fault. He was the bravest, noblest teenager he had ever encountered (not that Tony knew many people Peter's age, but still). Peter was good, and Tony knew he did not deserve the teenager's adoration.

Things were changing for the better, though. Happy still kept an eye out for the kid but Tony was the one who communicated with him now, and not only when he was on patrol. They texted constantly, Peter usually told him all about his day at school and Tony's new favourite hobby was sending the spiderling avenger memes while he was supposed to be paying attention in important SI meetings. Tony was trying his best to be trustworthy, because he genuinely cared, so after the Vulture he decided to go full in and took Peter under his wing. 

Texting was not enough though, and so Tony had arranged for Peter to visit the compund every weekend. Getting May on board had not been easy, but after a long conversation that involved a lot of screaming and tears on her part and a lot of 'sorry's and 'you're right's on his, they had both agreed the best thing for Peter was to learn to use his powers.  
So in the compund Peter trained with the remaining avangers and tinkered in the lab with Tony. Tony was grateful to have the kid there, too. Life after the so called Civil War had not been easy: Bruce's absence, the fallout with Steve and the others, Rhodey's injuries... the list of things that had gone wrong in Tony's life went on and on, but having the spiderling around was so rewarding, he enjoyed the constant chatter and how Peter's questioning look became bright with understanding when he explained the science behind the Iron Man suit, and although he complained every time Peter suggested to watch Star Wars -again- for movie night, he secretely loved it. 

Having Peter, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Vision around felt almost domestic, and damn if Tony wasn't ready to spend some time with his dysfunctional family formed by his fiancée, his best friend, his spider child, an android and whatever was Happy's job description these days. 

Things were looking good for Tony. He still had a ton of work and the accords to deal with, but he was grounded, foccused. Peter had a lot to do with that. 

Tony was happy, like he hadn't been in a long while. He was still deep in thought reflecting on how much things had changed when FRIDAY announced Peter had arrived. 

'Underoos!' He called as soon as he saw Peter walk in.

'Hi Tony' said Peter, as he went in for a hug (yes, hugs were a thing now).

Peter immediately started talking taking about his day, telling him about Ned, MJ and how 'no, I don't have a crush on her shut up Mr Stark'

'oh, so I'm back to being Mr Stark right?'

As usually, they bantered all the way down to the lab, while Pepper spared them an amused look.

No wonder Friday had become Tony's favourite day of the week, if it meant he got to spend the whole weekend with his protegé.

He wouldn't screw up again. Peter deserved better and he was determined to be there whenever he needed him. After all, that's what family is for.


End file.
